harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Barrett
Jennifer Anne Barrett (formerly Atherton, Janson and unofficially Warren) is a character and the principal villain on the series Harpers Falls. She was a former character on the series, Tainted Love and then later, Resort. She was originally played on all three shows by actress Melinda Clarke, best known for her roles on The OC and True Blood. When Melinda asked to be removed from her contract to focus on new avenues in her career, her role was taken over by UK actress Charlie Brooks, best known for her role of malicious Janine Butcher on the long-running soap, EastEnders. "After leaving EastEnders in 2014," Charlie smiled, "I hadn't thought that I would be called in to play someone so malicious as Jennifer. She makes Janine look sane. Although I can see the same evil coursing through both Jennifer and Janine, Jennifer is more cartoonish than Janine was. But with Jennifer, she is quite unbridled with her evil, while Janine wasn't, which is why I love her. It's a lot of fun playing her like for and her obsession with the current president, Donald Trump.......which is a major part of her, although," she grins, "because I am from the UK, I don't much like him!" Reckless, headstrong and exceedingly evil Beautiful, but extremely reckless, Jennifer Barrett hails from Huntington Beach, California. Born into a middle class background, Jennifer is close to her parents, who have shown that they are more in approval of Jennifer and her scheming ways, although that had changed later on. She also has an older sister, Charlene who had just recently moved to Boston from Seattle. Uderstandably, given her evil and reckless behavior, Jennifer currently has no ties to her family, as they want nothing to do with her. An aspiring model, she attended college at UCLA, where she was sorority sisters with her former best friend, Sarah Jo McArthur. While in college, she met Aaron Atherton, a wealthy fraternity brother, who was in the same major as Sarah Jo. Her first rival was Aaron's long-time childhood best friend, Rusty Brown who didn't like her at the outset and still hates her to this very day. Everyone was kind of amazed that Jennifer had fallen in love with the somewhat selfish Aaron, but they eventually married. Their marriage produced a son named Aidan, who currently lives with his father. Jennifer and Aaron owned Elixir, a trendy restaurant in Los Angeles' trendy Melrose Blvd. neighborhood. They ran it with the assistance of his parents, Cathy and David Rizzo. While everyone thought Aaron was selfish and overindulgent, it turned out that he was really only looking out for those he cared about and beneath his rough exterior, beat the heart of one of the nicest people there was. Jennifer, on the other hand, was more scheming and devious in her own methods. To the public, she was a self-assured former model, now businesswoman with a loving husband and charming son. In reality, she was even worse than Aaron could ever have been, when it came to scheming, lying and deception. Fueled by her often reckless behavior, Jennifer was often more into creating and asking for trouble. The marriage was sundered when Jennifer caught Aaron and Rusty in bed together. One thing led to another, most notably with Rusty blackmailing Aaron and Jennifer into selling their shares of Elixir to him. Although Jennifer regularly castigated Aaron on his only affair, she herself has indulged in infidelity numerous times, with many different men! She is a textbook case of her accusing and holding Aaron's affair over him as a cover for her continual cheating on him! Her hypocrisy knows no bounds! After the selling of the shares to Rusty, Jennifer and Aaron, along with Aidan, moved to Florida. During that time, Jennifer and Aaron divorced; and the tensions continued to escalate to dangerous levels. She even connived with Sarah Jo to convince her lawyer to manipulate the custody order to benefit her and to leave Aaron out of Aidan's life. This set the stage for all out war between the exes. It was discovered that Jennifer had never really loved Aaron, but was more interested in being married to him for his money, which she blurted out for all to hear, and cinched Aaron's suspicions about his marriage being a farce. Also her numerous affairs were revealed. To add more insult to injury, she gleefully yelled out in a packed resort lobby that she had never even loved Aidan. She screamed that she should have had him aborted. She even had the crust to scream that in Aidan's face, causing him to break down in tears. This revelation, along with her being a complete and hypocritical phony and her contemptible display against her own son, finally forced Sarah Jo to turn her back on her, and to ally herself with Aaron and Rusty, to Jennifer's horror and anger. Aaron was so disgusted with Jennifer and her money-grubbing ways that he vowed never to speak to her again. After that, Jennifer went to get treatment for her anger issues which clearly did not work. Now, Jennifer was free of Aaron. She was hospitalized for a while, and while there, she met some people. Most notably staff members, Mary Lynn Anderson and Marie Jensen. Mary Lynn and Marie outright loathed her because she felt that Jennifer was arrogant. Time would prove that both were right in their assessment. Before being hospitalized, she met and fell in love with another former fraternity brother, scheming Zach Janson. She gained another enemy in resort floor manager, Liz Wallingford, someone ELSE she had known while they were in Los Angeles. Jennifer even went as far as to sign her parental rights to Aidan away. Which was perhaps the final cutting of ties to her former life. She and Zach schemed to open her own resort, called the Maxim. However, her scheming and bribing the various Metro County Commissions was enough for Zach to turn against her and side with her enemies. Also siding with her former husband, and coming back to give her trouble was her former in-laws, Dave and Cathy Rizzo; and their allies Libby Smas-D'Aiterio; Darren D'Aiterio; Albie and Joan Neuenworth among others; but the latest interloper is her estranged sister, Charlene. After trying to open two different resorts only to have them fail and in the case of the last one in Daytona being bulldozed, Jennifer finally gave up on owning her own resort. She harassed the Resort bunch once more, before she was finally arrested and sent away. After a time of living in Los Angeles, after she had been released from prison, she moved to Boston, where she had plans to cause trouble. She had a hate on with one of Aaron's old friends, Linda Atchison whom she had dealt with numerous times before. They have a long time rivalry. Anytime she does not get what she wants or she hears something she doesn't want to hear, or is told facts that she refuses to acknowledge, she usually threatens her enemies with being arrested because they don't worship the ground she walks on. Her catch phrase is "I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police!" When she is defeated, which is often, she is usually running off screaming or throwing a temper tantrum. Showing how completely childish she can really be, she has also taken to bawling and howling when she doesn't get her own way. Her anger has also earned her the wrath of Rhonda Whittenberg, who are now in a war over villain turf; and she is stunned to discover that her ex-husband, his husband and his son (whom she disowned) are now living in Cambridge! She is truly infuriated! Not caring who she hurts, Jennifer tried to sink the wedding of AJ Crawford and Jamie Minzell Crawford. However, with the aid of Aaron and Jamie's sister, Anngelique Minzell, she was thwarted in that endeavor! She was ordered out of the Public Gardens for that. Again, Jennifer has caused some trouble. It was revealed that she had been seducing and sleeping with Jonathan Almquist, the husband of former modeling rival, Audraina Almquist. This has cemented enmity between the two women. However, the worst thing she could have ever done was to have one of her male modeling friends rape Aidan. This has not only caused Aaron and Rusty to go after her blood; but this has caused her parents and sister to disown her. News of the rape caused her former mother in-law, Cathy Rizzo to move to Boston to help take care of her grandson, and to let the evil Jennifer know that she will not be getting away with what she did to Aidan! She's become the enemy of virtually everyone in the Beacon Hill area. And she wouldn't have it any other way! Even Rhonda Whittenberg was saintly compared to Jennifer, and is on the side of her former enemies, which caused her to reform. Some more of Jennifer's past has come back to confront her, when Libby moved to Boston along with her husband, Darren, and their friends, Albie and Jason Mitchell. Libby found out about what she had done to Aaron's son, Aidan, and she had found out that it had been Jennifer who had called the cops on her and had her accused of killing River Phoenix so many years ago. Libby is out for her blood, and Jennifer is now dealing with her familiar enemy! Recently, Jennifer made herself an enemy of the powerful Harper family when she viciously attacked Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson, for her scorning of her at the Atchley mansion. The Harpers are a powerful family, much more powerful than some of the people she had been antagonizing before. For someone who claims that she will always win against her adversaries, she may find out that when it comes to the Harper family, her luck may have finally run out! She also aligned herself with a fellow model, Tim Lexington, the model who raped Aidan, and had him try to murder Zachary Janson, her former husband. Aaron and Zachary's frat ties proved stronger than anything else, and they have bonded. Tim finally got mad enough at her, and dropped her, having gone with her out of desperation. He became one of Aaron's staunchest allies, and he even bonded with Aidan. This infuriated Jennifer who went off on a vacation to Jamaica. After she attacked and assaulted the first lady of that island nation, she was banned from ever going there. She then went to the Bahamas, where she again made trouble, this time molesting the son of the US Ambassador. She was also thrown out of the Bahamas and was banned from that nation as well! It was also revealed by Erin Theobold, another person who had been burned by Jennifer, that she had caused no end of trouble in the UK, and the foreign office had finally had enough of her, and banned her from ever going to the UK again, punctuating the ban to include Canada! However, it was, before she started her Caribbean Crimes, that she really hit at the underbelly of the Harpers and their friends. She had tampered with a medi-plane that was going to London. She destroyed the inner electronics of the plane causing it to crash in the ocean. All on board, including Jacqueline Haller's boyfriend, Lance VanCortlandt, were killed instantly. She was euphoric in sticking it to the Harpers, especially since she also struck at their underbelly, by viciously attacking and nearly injuring critically, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson, dispensing, what she screams as "proper justice". This has truly solidified Jennifer as the Harper family's leading arch-enemy. Her attack on Aidan, which was witnessed by everyone, caused Jacqueline to completely thrash the evil woman. However, it make no impression on her, so at another function, Jacqueline had to thrash her again. Sadly, it still didn't make Jennifer see what her villainy does to people. She again tried to trick people into marriage, after a short-lived "marriage" to Sandra Crewes, which she ended after hearing that Jennifer was using her; she manipulated an elderly industrialist, Emory Warren into marrying her. This did not sit well with his children, most notably Alessandra Warren, who did everything possible to get rid of her. Her father finally annulled the marriage and then he quietly died. The first thing Alessandra did was throw Jennifer out of the mansion and back to the Ritz. After a massively disastrous liasion with ANOTHER elderly man, who used one of Jennifer's own tactics against her, blackmail, and he posted the video of their night together (which the man died soon after) all over the internet, Jennifer was thrown out of the Ritz-Carlton and ordered to move into a sleazy motel on Lynn-Way in the nearby city of Lynn. This total humiliation hasn't had any effect on her, of course, as she still believes that she is better than anyone else. She has shown herself to be a huge fan (to the point of obsession) of the new president, Donald Trump, and aggravates everyone when she constantly extols his so-called "virtues" and talks about how wonderful he is. She often brags that she is the one that Mr. Trump should have married, claiming that she is "his pretty one". Despite that, Mr. Trump doesn't even want to touch her, which shows that even HE has some taste! This doesn't stop her however, and she often screams when she is hauled off by the police that she will depose Melania as the new Mrs. Trump, whether anyone likes it or not! Her narcissistic mind tells her that she is the queen of the world, and everyone else is nothing compared to her! She insulted Richard Harper's memory by saying something nasty about him, which caused Dylan Harper to erupt! Nobody insults his beloved grandfather, whose memory he cherishes, and woe betide anyone who does. She also lets her zeal for the new President be a justification to treat anyone as shabbily as she wants to. Her worst crime was what she did to Aristedes the Just, one of two statues in the park square of Louisburg Square (which she cannot even be inside, since she is not allowed in Louisburg Square!). She vandalized it by dressing it in a Nazi uniform! This led to more strengthened security measures around Louisburg Square (which the narcissist calls "Jennifer's Square"; she even calls Beacon Hill, "Jennifer's Hill"). Nobody believes her on this, and have ordered her away from them many times. Even jail hasn't made a dent on the evil woman as she thinks that she is "too pretty for prison", which she says after she preens her hair and folds her hands in a fake show of innocence which fools nobody. To her dismay, her bullying had become neutralized when Charlene and her stepsister, Maranda Castwell Barrett arrived in Boston to help staunch the damage that Jennifer could do. This infuriates the bully who tried to dissuade her from being in town by stating that Boston belonged to her, due to Donald Trump giving it to her, (which was a lie, of course) but Chalene and Maranda were not fooled. As Charlene stated, this was a scene that she had been through with Jennifer many times before, especially when she screamed at a young age that she owned Huntington Beach. Jennifer gets infuriated because Charlene is one of the few people in the world who can stand up to her bullying and is also one of the few people that the bullying narcissist can't push around. Without question, Jennifer Barrett is one of the most evil people that the Harpers have ever dealt with. She is also the worst villain to ever plague Boston. Many villains have terrorized Boston over the years, the Boston Strangler, Molly Wainwright and even Erica Harper have plagued Beantown with their consummate villainy, but compared to the narcissistic evil that Jennifer foments, Erica, Molly and even the Boston Strangler were tame! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Harper family enemies